NES Remix
NES Remix is a downloadable Wii U video game developed by indieszero and Nintendo EAD Tokyo. NES Remix was released on December 18, 2013, the same day that Nintendo president Satoru Iwata announced the title. The game is a collection of minigames based around classic NES games. Players are given challenges based around stages from various NES titles, but altered for an extra challenge. For example, there is a challenge whereby the player must help Mario get to the flagpole in Super Mario Bros. stage 2-3 while avoiding Cheep Cheeps and bottomless pits while the computer constantly makes Mario run to the right. Since Mario cannot stop, the challenge is in timing the jumps. Gameplay The game is set up similarly to the ''Warioware'' series where you play certain parts of NES titles in a certain time limit sometimes in succession. Each of the games plays pretty much exactly as they played in their original format except the Remixes which add an extra variation to the game. Each challenge is graded on a 3 star system in addition to a Rainbow rating based on how fast you completed the challenge, your remaining health and other things. Losing all your health and trying again directly results in getting only star. The rainbow isn't very necessary to completion only giving a few extra points, but adds the extra level of challenge for completionists. Further Remixes and other games are unlocked only by achieving a certain amount of stars. NES Remix also features stamps of the NES titles featured and are unlocked through achieved through getting enough points from the challenges. Development According to an interview with IGN, the gsme's director, Koichi Hayashida,worked in his own time as a pet project after Super Mario 3D Land and alongside its sequel Super Mario 3D World. Before 3 additional members of EAD Tokyo came to help, Hayashida had already created 100 of these challenges. Nintendo also brought in indieszero to help with development. According to Hayashida, he started this project to play these NES games at work as he did not get to play most of them as a kid. He was also inspired to break the games up into minigames for similar reasons, because as an adult he didn't have as much time as he did as a kid, but he still wanted to play later "scenes" in the games. Hayashida also stressed accurate emulation of the games even to include framerate drops and software bugs. Challenges The game divides itself in three sections of Remixes and 16 sections for each of the titles represented in the game. In each game's section, there is also an option to buy the game from the eShop Remix 1 *Stage 1 *#Super Mario Bros.-Defeat 15 enemies with invincible Mario! *Stage 2(10 Stars) *#Donkey Kong-Get to the top! *Stage 3(20 stars) *#Super Mario Bros.-Run, Mario! Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 4(30 stars) *#Mario Bros.-Collect all the COins! *Stage 5(40 stars) *#Donkey Kong Jr.-Get to the top! *Stage 6(45 stars) *#Ballon Fight- Defeat all the imposters! *Stage 7 (50 stars) *#Mario Bros.- Defeat all the enemies! *Stage 8 (55 stars) *#Super Mario Bros.- Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 9 (60 stars) *#Excitebike-Complete 1 lap *Stage 10 (65 stars) *#Super Mario Bros. -Get to the Gal Pole *Stage 11 (70 stars) *#Balloon Fight- Pop 6 Balloons *Stage 12 (75 stars) *#Mario Bros.- Defeat all the enemies - and protect Luigi *Stage 13 (80 stars) *#Mario Bros.- Collect all 3 coins before time runs out! *#Super Mario Bros.- Collect all 3 coins before time runs out! *#Balloon Fight-Using only B, pop 3 balloons! (Hold B to flap fast!) *#Super Mario Bros.- Defeat 10 enemies with invincible Mario! *Stage 14 (85 stars) *#Donkey Kong - Save Mario from the clutches of Donkey Kong! *Stage 15(90 stars) *#Mario Bros.- Defeat all the enemies *Stage 16(95 stars) *# Super Mario Bros.- Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 17 (105 stars) *#Donkey Kong- Go and rescue Mario! *#Donkey Kong- On second thought, back to start! *Stage 18 (110 stars) *#Super Mario Bros. Run, Luigi! Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 19 (115 stars) *#Excitebike-Get to the finish line in time using automatic turbo! *Stage 20 (120 stars) *#Balloon Fight- Defeat all the enemies *Stage 21 (125 stars) *#Mario Bros.-Find and defeat the real ones! *Stage 22 (135 stars) *#Super Mario Bros.- Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 23 (140 stars) *#Mario Bros.- Defeat all the enemies! *Stage 24 (145 stars) *#Super Mario Bros. - Get to the Goal Pole! *Stage 25 (150 stars) *#Balloon Fight- Pop the 2 giant bubbles! *#Super Mario Bros.-Collect all the coins! *#Excitebike-Knock over 5 rivals! *#Super Mario Bros- Run, Mario! Collect 20 coins! *#Donkey Kong-Jump over 3 barrels! *#Super Mario Bros.-Defeat Bowser with invincible Luigi! ''Donkey Kong Unlock Criteria: Beat Remix 1 stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 Donkey Kong Jr. Unlock Criteria:: Beat Remix 1 stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 Mario Bros. Unlock Criteria: Beat Remix 1`stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 Excitebike Unlock Criteria: Beat Remix 1`stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 Balloon Fight Unlock Criteria: Beat Remix 1`stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 ''Super Mario Bros. Unlock Criteria: Beat Remix 1`stage 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 *Stage 21 *Stage 22 *Stage 23 ''The Legend of Zelda Unlock Criteria: 100 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 Wrecking Crew Unlock Criteria: 130 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 ''Remix 2 Unlock Criteria: 155 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 *Stage 21 *Stage 22 *Stage 23 *Stage 24 *Stage 25 ''Ice Climber Unlock Criteria: 160 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 Pinball Unlock Criteria: 190 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 Golf Unlock Criteria: 220 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 Clu Clu Land Unlock Criteria: 250 stars *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 Bonus Unlock Criteria: 310 stars ''Baseball, Donkey Kong 3, Tennis, Urban Champion are only playable within these challenges *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 *Stage 21 *Stage 22 *Stage 23 *Stage 24 *Stage 25 Category:Wii U games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Indies Zero games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games with Stamps Category:Wii U eShop games Category:NES Remix